


Come with me.

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, buckle up it's a Ride, let me know if other tags are needed, rip gav, skyfac au, this one doesnt have a good ending lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: prompts from tumblr user lunarlover12: "Give me another chance."/"I don't love you anymore."Gavin goes looking for a missing Ryan, only to find something much, much worse.





	Come with me.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr users bluebismuth and eternitykitten for beta'ing, and [hillflirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty) for the ship suggestion! and i'm sorry to the rt writing community discord

The brightly-clad Solar Queen couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. It was growing harder and harder for him to bring the sun up every day, as there was a mysterious power that was now constantly fighting with him for control of the sky. Thankfully, he hadn’t lost control quite yet. He also hadn’t seen Ryan in a few days; this was especially worrying, as they always found time to meet up at least once every day. They had been together for about a couple decades, still in those early stages of young love, and there should be no reason for them to not see each other. Unless something had happened to Ryan. Or, even worse, if he was  _ hurt _ , and-- he shook his head, halting this train of thought.

It looks like Gavin would have to look for Ryan himself.

Gavin explored their shared domain, with its vast expanses of light and dark, searching for his other half. He scanned high and low, every inch of space he could conjure up in his frantic mind. No matter where he looked, however, the skies were empty. Except for himself. He was alone. Why was he alone? He had a feeling that he didn’t want to know.

Yet, his search continued.

“Ryan? Ryan- are you there, Ryan?” His inquiries were met with no response. The Solar Queen’s worry soon grew into fear. He was hoping, desperately hoping, that Ryan wasn’t hurt, wasn’t suffering, wasn’t searching for him as well-

A flash cut through his internal rambling, the all-encompassing, rumbling sounds of thunder filling his ears and immediately stilling his thoughts. There weren’t any weather conditions up here, Gavin thought almost off-handedly, they were only experienced by the mortals down below- Gavin was now reassured that there was definitely something bad happening, something  _ very _ bad. He spun around, searching for the cause of this phenomenon, and was met with a relieving sight. It ceased to be a relief almost immediately afterwards.

There was Ryan, his lovely Moon God Ryan. Though it wasn’t the god of the night that was his partner he was facing. It was something far more… sinister. A dark aura was wrapped around his figure, a presence that he could almost _feel_ , though they were still rather far apart. Those blue eyes that had always served to be a source of warmth and safety had frozen over with a look of malice. The Solar Queen’s voice shook as he spoke.  
“Ryan, love, what is this? What happened? Are you okay?” Inquiries spilled out of him not unlike water from a waterfall, his worry for his partner overtaking his fear. Ryan didn't respond, instead continuing to focus his dark gaze upon the other. Gavin froze. This wasn't Ryan.

“Solar Queen.” The man spoke, in a voice that was so agonizingly familiar, yet harshly unfamiliar at the same time. Gavin flinched away from the voice, unable to believe that this tone could be coming from his Ryan.

“R… Ryan…?” Gavin's eyes were wide with fear. He shrunk away from the other as Ryan took a few steps towards him.

“It seems you haven't quite gotten the message yet. I don't love you anymore. The 'lovely Ryan’ you once knew is dead; only the Dark God lives now.” Gavin was at a complete loss for words. How could he even reply to this? What was a “Dark God,” and what had he done with Ryan?

Ryan smirked down at him. Gavin hated it; this wasn’t Ryan. This  _ couldn’t _ be Ryan, there was no way in hell-- 

“If I’m not ‘your’ Ryan, then why isn’t he here? Why isn’t he trying to defend himself, hm? Have you thought about that?” Ryan purred, almost reading his thoughts as he looked straight into Gavin’s eyes. The latter’s heart was racing a mile a minute, his brain struggling to process the scene unfolding in front of him. He shook his head frantically, refusing to believe what was happening. He didn’t dare. This wasn’t his Ryan, his Ryan that created stars just for him, his Ryan that always protected and looked out for him.

Ryan continued, picking up on Gavin’s horror and rolling right along with it.

“Seeing as I am now the most powerful god in this realm, I have no use for a pathetic being like you. Fighting me is admirable, but rather pointless; you should accept your death quietly, for your own sake, if not for your lovely Ryan’s.”

Gavin could feel his world shattering around him, as he comes to the realization that he is truly powerless in this situation. Everything he once knew is dead or dying, now - he knows this, he knows this so very clearly, and it breaks his heart. He could accept the loss of this realm; he could take losing his powers, his life, even. But he couldn’t afford to lose Ryan. Not without fighting for him. If he couldn’t destroy this Dark God, then maybe… Maybe-

“Give me a chance.” The Solar Queen murmured, almost silently, not quite thinking before he speaks. “You can’t - you can’t have a planet, an existence, without the sun. Everything will die, there will be nothing for you to rule, besides mindless beasts.” He barrelled on, not giving a moment’s thought to what he was offering here. To give up, to submit himself to the will of this Dark God - it was the most foolish thing he could do. He acknowledged that his fate was already left in the other’s hands, to do with as he pleases. Gavin only hoped that his efforts weren’t in vain. Ryan appeared to be thinking this over, drawing out the moment for what seemed like a century before he seemed to come to a decision.

“Do you really want to become my servant? Would you seriously prefer to submit to me, obey my every word, and lose everything you have?” Ryan seemed genuinely confused, though it was likely an act - at this point, Gavin couldn’t care less. He just wanted Ryan. Even if this Ryan didn’t have any regard whatsoever for him.

Before he could stop himself, Gavin was lowering himself to kneel on the ground, bowing his head to the other.

“I am yours. I will follow you wherever you please, do whatever you wish - if you will allow me. I am at your service.”

This time, Ryan seemed genuinely taken aback, certainly not expecting this outcome. Not that he was complaining, of course.

“Oh, really, now? Are you sure about this, Solar Queen? Is this truly what you want?” He mused, though they both knew the answer to this.

Gavin didn’t move an inch. 

“Yes.”

It was no more than a whisper, but still the single word seemed to echo throughout the space. There were a few beats of silence before the Dark God spoke up.

“As you wish, then. Stand, Solar Queen.” Gavin rose immediately, almost lifelessly, though his gaze was still focused upon the ground beneath him.

“Lower the sun. Darkness will reign over this land; the light has died.” Gavin did as he was told. The world around them sank into what would become a permanent darkness. He was still in a state of disbelief, that Ryan hadn’t just denied his offer and killed him instead, but he would take anything if it meant he could be near the other once again. Ryan turned away from him.

“I have better uses for your powers. Come with me.”  
The Dark God began to move away, and Gavin rushed to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> uh... whoops? i might write something else for this if i get the time. i hope you like this! let me know if you actually want more!


End file.
